LOVE CAN DEAL EVERYTHING
by rajvi lover
Summary: love will find its way the way it want


**LOVE CAN DEAL EVERYTHING**

INTRODUCTION

In east side of Bombay there was a big bungalow which was owned by the great businessman Mr. Shankar Narayan Malhotra. He stays there along with his wife, daughter and his brother's daughter let's see what happens in this story

Scene 1

(The whole house was decorated beautifully as it is the wedding of Mr. Shankar Narayan's daughter)

Servant: sir yeh gifts kahan rakhne hein?

SN: yeh bhi mein batau… jao jake apni madam se pucho

Servant: ji sir (he goes upstairs where the bride was getting ready and her mother was helping her)

pinky madam yeh gifts kahan rakhne hein?

Pinky: mere sir per rakho

Servant: wahan kaise rakh sakta hoon(she angrily glares at him)

Pinky: kis muhurat per tumhe meine kam pe rakha pata nahi

Voice: mohini aunty ne kam se nikalne ke baad (and giggles…the bride laughs giving hi-fi to the girl)

Pinky: baatein kam karo aur isse taiyaar karne mein help karo

Voice: ji aunty

In living area

SN: are pinky sab taiyaari hogayi ya nahi yeh dekha ya nahi tumne

Pinky: ha mein sab dekh ke agayi hoon

SN: kya nasseb hein na hamara do do bete hoke bhi sab kam humein hi karna pad raha hein

Pinky: haan lekin damad humein lakhon mein ek mila hein (with a smile)

SN: chalo baki ka kam khatam kar lete hein

(After few min the baraat enters)

SN: chalo pinky jaldi karo barrat agayi (all the family members comes to welcome the groom and pinky does his aarti and welcomes him inside)

Pinky: aao bete andar aao

(He bends down to take blessing from them and enters inside)

Groom: I hope apne sari taiyariyaan ache se ki ho

SN: ji bikul tum tension matlo sab waise hi kiya hein jaise tum chahte the (pinky comes running to him and tells something in his ears… and after listening to that both runs towards the brides room)

In bride's room

SN: ye sab kaise hua

Voice: mein sirf do min ke liye baher gayi thi aur jab andar aake dekha toh ye letter mila mujhe

SN: yeh letter mujhe do aur security se jake kaho ki koi bhi insaan iss ghar se baher nahi jayega (as she leaves groom enters the room)

Groom: kahan hein woh

Pinky: beta woh bas yaki kahi gayi hein

Groom(he notices letter in SN's hand and starts to read): to my dear mom & dad, mein ja rahi hoon… mujhe RK studio se call aya tha ki mein select hogai hoon unki agli film ke liye aur ye golden opportunity mein miss nahi karna chahati thi iss liye ja rahi hoon… yours PRIYA

Pinky: yeh kya kiya priya tune

Groom: meine apse pehle hi pucha tha lekin aap log bohat confident the

SN: humein such mein pata nahi tha

Groom: no explanation… apke pass sirf 10 min hein…agar 10 min meri dulhan niche mandap mein nahi ayi to fir aap logon ko toh pata hein iska anjam kya hoga saying so he leaves

(SN sits down with thud)

Pinky: tension mat lijiye… ye sochiye ki ab humein kya karna hein

(the girl comes running inside the room)

Girl: uncle security walo ko bol diya aur pura ghar dekh liye lekin priya mujhe kahi nahi mili… ab kya karna hein.. ladke walon ko sab bata de

SN: ladke ko already sab pata chal gaya hein

Girl: ab?

Pinky: usne kaha ki agar 10 min mein agar uski dulhan niche mandap mein nahi ayi toh woh humein barbad kar denge

SN: beta uski izzat humara haath mein hein aur hamari izzat tumhara haath mein hein

Girl: yeh aap kya keh rahe hein uncle… nahi mein yeh nahi kar sakti

Pinky: please hamari help karo (she folds her hand)

Girl: mein bhi apki help karna chahti hoon per agar unhe pata chala toh hum kya karenge

SN: nahi unhe hum pata nahi chalne denge

Pinky: please PURVI tum hi hamari akhri umeed ho

Purvi: aise please mat kahiye

Pinky: hum tumhari zabardasti shaadi nahi karwana chahte issi liye puch rahe hein

Purvi: aap log chalie mein taiyaar hoke ati hoon niche

SN (hugs her saying): Thank you so much beta (they leave and she gets ready)

After 10 min SN and pinky brings the bride covered in veil downwards… after few min the wedding takes place and the newly wed take the blessings from elders…the groom's grandmother smile looking at the newly wed

FLASHBACK

AT NIGHT BEFORE WEDDING

Voice: RAJAT (he turns towards the voice)

Rajat: ji dadi… kuch chahiye apko

Dadi: tumse kuch baat karni thi

Rajat: andar toh ayie (she comes in he asks what happened)

Dadi: beta kal tumhari shaadi hein

Rajat: pata hein mujhe

Dadi: lekin tumhe dekhe aisa bilkul nahi lagta ki kal tumhari shaadi hein

Rajat: aap kya kehna chahti hein

Dadi: beta mein sirf yeh kehna chahti hoon ki kisi deal ki wajah se shaadi mat karo

Rajat: yeh deal mere liye important hein

Dadi: aur mein

Rajat: yeh kya puch rahi hein aap… apko toh pata hein na apke siwa mera aur koi nahi hein iss duniya mein

Dadi: mein bhi toh yahi chahti hoon na ki mere jane ke baad koi toh apna ho tumhare saath

Rajat: aisa mat kahie dadi aap janti hein n apke siwa meri duniy khaali hojaye gi

Dadi: tum yeh sab jante huye bhi kyun kisi aisi ladki se shaadi kar rahe ho jisse tum pyaar kya jante tak nahi… aur woh log jinhe tum apni family mante ho abhi tak koi aya bhi hein (he sadly looks at the family frame) bas tum khush raho yahi chahti hoon mein

FB Ends

At present

(all the media members are waiting for the muh dikhayi ceremony of new bride)

Reporter: Mr. Shankar Narayan kab hogi dulhan ki muh dikhayi

SN: bas 2 min (pinky brings the bride near the groom and lifts up the veil)

Reporter: yeh

SN (nods with smile): meet the bride PURVI MALHOTRA Managing Director of Malhotra group of industries, Pune and the Groom Mr. RAJAT KUMAR CEO of kumar group of industries

Reporter 2: are sir Mr. Rajat ko kon nahi janta par yeh (looking at purvi) hamare liye total surprise tha

Rajat (POV): mere liye bhi (and for the first time he looks at his bride…purvi notices this and says to her uncle)

Purvi (to SN): dekha meine kaha tha na apse mein nahi kar paungi yeh… kitne gusse mein dekh raha hein woh dekhiye jara

SN: tum shant hojao… mein baat karta hoon usse

After few min

(in purvi's room)

Rajat: aap tension mat lijiye… deal ke rules toh apko pata hein

SN: jis din deal final hogi us din divorce

Rajat (looks at purvi and asks her): tumhe koi problem toh nahi (she nods in no)

(All the guest leave)

Dadi: chaliye ab hum bhi chalte hein

Rajat: aj toh inki wajah se (pointing at purvi) bach gaye aap log lekin aage chal aur koi problem hua toh deal cancel (Rajvi leaves with dadi)

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(Dadi welcomes the newly wed in the house…after entering inside the house purvi see that the house was not decorated, no one else was present there…rajat moves to his room)

Purvi: ek baat puchu apse

Dadi: pucho

Purvi: yahan sirf aap dono hi rehte hein kya?

Dadi (smiles sadly): nahi…woh dekho (she sees a family photo) yeh sab bhi yaha rehte hein

Purvi: fir yeh log kyun nahi aye aj shaadi mein (dadi looks at her) I am sorry agar meine kuch galat puch liya ho toh

Dadi: kuch galat nahi pucha beta tumhne…bas hamara waqt galat chal raha hein

Purvi: mein kuch samjhe nahi dadi

Dadi: abhi tum jao bohat raat hogayi hein na (she takes purvi to her room) rajat

Rajat: ji dadi (and he sees purvi along with her) kya hua

Dadi: kuch nahi bohat raat hogayi hein na isi liye isse yaha lekar ayi hoon (he just nods and dadi leaves…as soon as she leaves purvi ' s phone start ringing)

Purvi (on call): purvi here…haan kaho….okay… lekin deal tabhi final hogi jab mein Pune aaungi…okay bye (she turns back and see rajat standing there)

Rajat: Poona jana hein apko kal (she nods) ek baat mein apko bata doon ki jab tak meri deal complete nahi hojati tab tak aap iss ghar se baher nahi ja sakti…poona jana toh bohat dur ki baat hein

Purvi: kya?

Rajat: agar apko doubt hein toh apke uncle se baat kar lijiye (he calls her uncle) purvi ko kuch baat karni hein apse

Purvi: ji uncle….kya...par okay (and ends the call)

Rajat: I hope apke sare doubts ab clear ho (she nods) good night

SCENE 2

Next morning

(purvi waked up and saw rajat still sleeping so she gets up and goes to freshen up…after getting ready she goes downwards and see so many people in the house)

Purvi: dadi yeh sab kon hein?

Dadi: yeh rajat ke bade chacha chachi aur yeh unka beta Pankaj aur yeh inki beti tasha aur yeh sab se chote chacha chachi aur unki beti muskan

Tasha: aur aap bhabhi na (purvi nods… she goes to take blessings from them but they leave towards there room… dadi sadly looks on)

Muskan: sorry bhabhi hum kal ana chahte huye bhi nahi asake

Purvi: its okay (Pankaj comes in front of her and say)

Pankaj: aur mein apka eklauta devar Pankaj (she greets with them happily)

At dining table

(rajat was sitting alone and having breakfast)

Purvi: dadi ek baat puchu

Dadi: haan pucho

Purvi: yeh rajat itne sad kyun rehte hein… I mean apne toh unka fav khana banaya hein na fir bhi...unhe pasand nahi aya kya?

Dadi: bas uski ek hi wish hein ki ek baar toh sab family members ek saath uss table par baith ke khana khaye

Purvi: yeh baat hein (dadi nods)

(rajat was busy with his phone call and after finishing the call he noticed purvi sitting beside him and having breakfast)

Rajat: tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: wohi joh aap kar rahe hein… breakfast (and giggles) kyun yahan baith na mana hein kya

Rajat: nahi (and a little smile appear on his face)

Purvi: thank you

After few hours

(rajat was sitting in living room and working on his laptop when he saw purvi running outside the house…he gets up and runs to stop her)

Rajat: kahan bhag rahi ho

Purvi: baher

Rajat: meine kaha tha na (but she takes off her hand from his and runs out) purvi (he too runs behind her… she was standing outside and as he was running in speed he bumped into her and both falls down being purvi on top of rajat… they share a eye lock…but it was soon broken by purvi as she tries to get up)

Rajat (angrily): meine kahan tha na tum bhaag nahi sakhti

Purvi: offo pagal insaan mein bhaag nahi rahi mein toh yeh mera important paper joh upper se niche gir gaya usse lene bhaag rahi thi

Rajat: tum bata ke bhi ja sakti thi na

Purvi: yeh paper hein koi stone nahi udd jata toh kitna nuksaan hota meri company ko

Rajat: khud ke nuksaan ki padi hein tumhe aur yaha tumhare pati ko nuksaan horaha hein uska kya

Purvi: kaisa nuksaan?

Rajat: tum itni jor se mere upper aakar giri ki mujhe pit pe bohat chot ayi hogi

Purvi: excuse me kisne kahan tha fir apko mere piche bhagne ke liye

Rajat: thik hein na ab utho toh sahi

Purvi: haan (she tries to get up but again falls on his chest) ahh

Rajat: tum thik ho

Purvi: haan…pata nahi fir kaise gir gayi

Rajat: mangalsutra (she checks her mangalsutra which was stuck in his button) lagta hein button bhi nahi chahta ki tum bhaag jao (and giggles… he helps her to free her mangalsutra and she gets up and starts to leave) ahh (she turns and see rajat injured…she helps him stand and both go inside)

Purvi: aap yaha baithiye mein first aid leke ati hoon (he sits quite like a small kid) kya hua bohat dard horaha hein

Rajat: dard toh puri zindagi sahan hein iss dard se kuch farak nahi padta (takes his shirt and leaves from there)

After 2 days at NIGHT

(Rajat comes in and was going towards his room when he heard purvi's voice)

Purvi: oh hello mr (as his mood was down she don't even saw a lil change in his expression)

Rajat: haan

Purvi: jaldi fresh hokar ayi (he just nods and goes…she sets the table and was waiting for him…she heard footsteps and so looks up to see rajat coming down in black track pant and white t-shirt… my god he was looking damn handsome…he comes close to her)

Rajat: purvi… purvi

Purvi: haan

Rajat: kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi… aap baithiye yahan pe (both sit to have dinner together…both started eating and talking and suddenly started arguing and after that they heard someone laughing… just turned to see from where the voice is coming and saw Pankaj muskan and tasha sitting in front of them and having dinner)

Pankaj: mujhe pata nahi tha ki koi hein joh bhai ko argument mein hara sakta hein

Purvi: tum log kab aye

Tasha: mein toh khana lene jab niche ayi tab dekha ki aap dono itne sweetly argue kar rahe the ki mere maan hi nahi hua upper jake khana khane ka so mein yahi baith gayi

Muskan: aur ye petu do baar khana kha liye isne

Pankaj: kyun na hum log roj yahi baith kar khana khaya kare… kitna entertain karte hein bhai bhabhi

Rajat: acha

Pankaj: I mean yahan bohat maza ata hein

SCENE 3

(purvi was in her room and doing her work when she heard a loud noise and came down to see what is happening and found bade chacha and chote chacha fighting and arguing like anything)

Chacha: yeh sab maa ki galti hein

Chachi: aur nahi toh kya… chalie aap yaha se

(dadi sits down with thud)

Purvi: dadi dadi

Dadi: sab khatam hogaya sab

Purvi: aap pehle shant hojayie

Dadi: yeh log alag alag rehna chahte hein

Purvi(POV): mujhe pata hein ki in sab ko kaise sudhar na hein

SCENE 4

(rajat was working in his study room and he heard some noise coming from his room…so he comes out and see purvi running towards back gate...purvi stops running as she see rajat standing in front of gate)

Rajat (angrily): kitni baar kahan hein tumse tumhara bhaagna bekar hein

Purvi: mein bhaag nahi rahi thi

Rajat: toh fir itni raat ko aap yahan jogging kar rahi hein

Purvi: nahi mein toh uski awaj sun ke yahan ayi hoon

Rajat: kis ki ?

Purvi: kulfi wale ki

Rajat: kulfi?

Purvi: haan mujhe bohat pasand hein (he gives her way to go out she goes out but see no one…she turns to go back sadly)

Rajat: purvi kya hua

Purvi(sadly): chala gaya woh (and goes inside…rajat looks at her…takes out his phone and calls someone)

After few min

(rajat enters in room hurriedly and holds her hand takes her with him)

Purvi: yeh kya kar rahe hein aap… chodiye mera haath… rajat (but he don't listen to her and takes her to their garden) yeh yahan kyun leke aye ho aap mujhe (he just points her at the other direction… as she turns she finds so many kulfi stall in their garden)

Purvi(in surprise): yeh sab

Rajat: tumhe pasand hein na (she nods) toh fir chalo (he was just standing and staring at her)

Purvi: aap nahi khayenge (she brings him near the stall at both enjoyed a lot)

(suddenly they heard some noise and turn to see all family members there)

Dadi: rajat yeh sab kya hein

Rajat: dadi purvi kulfi khana chahti thi toh

Dadi: acha biwi ke liye ye sab

Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hein dadi aap bhi khayie na

Pankaj: haan haan chalo hum sab bhi kahte hein (and they all enjoy kulfi party…others go inside after having kulfi and purvi waits for rajat as he was paying the bill)

Rajat: chale (she just nods) kya hua? ab bhi naraj ho kya mujhse

Purvi: haan

Rajat: kyun?

Purvi: kitne jor se apne mera haath pakda tha… ruk ne ke liye kahan toh bhi nahi ruke seedha haath pakad kar niche leke aye

Rajat: acha toh meine haath pakda toh bura laga…. Us din tumne kya kiya yaad karo

FLASHBACK

(purvi holds rajat's hand and bring him on terrace)

Rajat: kya hein?

Purvi: woh dekho (he turn and saw full moon)

Rajat: haan toh

Purvi: you are so boring… aise irritate hoke dekho ge toh isse feel kaise karo ge

Rajat: ismein kya feel karna hein

Purvi: sorry my mistake… aise boring insaan ko mein full moon dikhane leke agayi

Rajat: waise tumhe pata hein tumhe kitne jor se mera haath pakda tha

Purvi: oh hello Mr biwi hoon tumhari… mera pura haq hein tumhara haath pakadne ka… sirf haath kya mein kuch bhi kar sakti hoon

Rajat: kya matlab

Purvi: haath pakad sakti hoon ya (she holds his collar and pulls him towards her…as she pulls him she also gets stumbles but rajat immediately holds her waist as to protect her from falling down…both were very close) ya

Rajat: ya

Purvi: ya apko kiss bhi kar sakti hoon (and kisses on his cheeks…and then she realize what she did and runs down)

Rajat (smiles holding his cheek): yeh sab kya tha

FB Ends

Rajat: kuch yaad aya

Purvi: nahi… nah mujhe kuch yaad nahi

Rajat: acha... thik hein

Purvi: chale andar(she turns to leave but he holds her hand)

Rajat: jaise tum meri biwi ho mein bhi toh tumhara pati hoon (she nods) mera bhi pura haq banta hein ki tumhara haath pakdu (she again nods and then pulls her close…she bumps on his chest she just looks up at him) aur

Purvi: aur (he just comes close to her to make her nervous)

Rajat: aurrr (and leaves her hand & stand there folding his both hands…she just look at him and runs inside)

SCENE 5

MALHOTRA HOUSE

(SN and pinky were sitting and having coffee…doorbell rings and pinky goes to open the door…she is shocked to see the person)

Pinky: tum

Voice: haan mein…I missed you so much

SN: kon hein pinky? (but he didn't get any reply so he comes to see the person and was equally shocked as pinky)

Voice: dad I missed you both so much… dekho mein wapis agayi (and they enters inside)

Priya: I am sorry meine aisa nahi karna chahiye tha par itni badi opportunity bhi mein nahi miss kar sakti thi… goes near her parents and apologize them and they too forgive her…. Maa purvi kahan hein?

Pinky: beta woh

Priya: kya hua woh thik toh hein na

SN: woh thik hein aur apne sasural mein hein

Priya: usne shaadi kar li aur mujhe bataya tak nahi

SN: jab tum mandap chodke chali gayi toh usse majburi mein rajat se shaadi karni padi

Priya(shocked): kya? Mere rajat se shaadi ki usne (her parents get shocked at her statement)

SCENE 6

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(SN & pinky along with priya comes to meet purvi)

Purvi: what a pleasant surprise…kaise hein aap dono

Pinky: hum thik hein tum batao

Purvi: mein bhi thik hoon bas mera kam ruka hua hein

SN: tumse milne koi aya hein

Purvi: kon?

Voice: mein (she turn and find priya there)

Purvi: priya (and hugs her happily) kahan chali gayi thi tu… pata hein kitna miss kiye tujhe humne

(after few min SN comes to purvi and narrates her the scene before coming to her)

SN: ab hum kya kare (purvi was not able to react)

Purvi: uncle deal ke kam mein abhi kitna waqt hein?

SN: rajat aj jis kam se gaya hein agar woh hogaya toh deal final

Purvi: abhi aap priya ko wohi baataiye joh mein kehti hoon (his phone rings)

SN: rajat ka call… he picks up the call…. Okay bye

Purvi: kya hua? Aap bohat khush lag rahe hein

SN: deal final hogayi

Purvi: such

SN: bohat khush hoon mein aj… chalo tumhari aunty ko batate hein

After few hours

(purvi and her family was taking leave from rajat's family)

Chachi: beta humein maaf kar do agar hamare wajah se tumhe koi takleef huyi ho toh

Purvi: aise mat kahiye chachi muje toh khushi sirf iss baat se hein ki apke aur dadi ke beech joh misunderstanding thi woh ab khatam hogayi hein…(she comes to dadi and hugs her...dadi goes in FB)

FLASHBACK

Same day in morning

Rajat: aj toh yeh deal final hojaye

Dadi: jarur hogi

Rajat: apne kahan hein toh hojaye… par pata nahi aj kuch ajeeb lag raha hein

Dadi: ajeeb ?

Rajat: haan pata nahi kyun

Dadi: shayad deal ki wajah se ho

Rajat: pehli baar kuch harne ka dar lag raha hein...par kya

Voice: mein (he turns to see purvi standing back)

Purvi: mein kab se apko dhoond rahi hoon

Rajat: kyun kya hua?

Purvi: aap apna phone bhool gaye the

Rajat: haan correct mein agar phone yahi bhool jata toh tum phone kar ke kise bore karti na

Purvi: you (comes towards him but stop seeing dadi)

Rajat: kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi… jao tum

Rajat: haan haan ja raha hoon (he turns to leave but purvi stops him again) ab kya (she shows him his phone) thank you (he leaves)

Purvi (again stops him): rajat (he turns at her)

Rajat: kya

Purvi: kuch nahi (and laughs)

Rajat: jau ya nahi

Purvi: jao (she waves at him smilingly and he leaves)

FB Ends

Purvi: apna khayal rakhiye

Dadi: tum bhi (purvi takes dadi's blessing and was about to leave when Pankaj stops her saying)

Pankaj: bhabhi bhai ane tak ruk jate toh

Purvi: uncle aunty ko late horaha hein issi liye (he nods and she leaves with her family)

SCENE 7

At night in rajat's house

(dadi opens the door and finds rajat on door)

Rajat: dadi aap soye nahi abhi tak (asking her he comes in)

Dadi: tumhara hi wait kar rahi thi

Rajat: kyun purvi sogayi kya? Roj wohi door open karti hein na iss liye pucha… kamal hein yeh ladki

Dadi: kyun kya kiya usne

Rajat: kitni baar call kiya meine usse lekin mera ek call receive nahi kiya

Dadi: haan thodi busy thi aj woh uske uncle aunty aye the na

Rajat: woh log achanak

Dadi: tumhne call kiya tha na uske uncle ko deal final huyi hein yeh baat batane ke liye

Rajat: haan kiya tha… finally hogayi deal… aap jake sojayie mein purvi ko bula ta hoon niche

Dadi: woh nahi ayegi

Rajat: kyun?

Dadi: uske uncle-aunty usse apne saath lekar chale gaye (rajat stands shock there)

SCENE 8

In MALHOTRA HOUSE

(someone enters with bang in Malhotra house)

SN: tum (listening voice priya comes out)

Priya(happily): rajat tum

Rajat: mujhe dekh ke kuch khush nahi lag rahe aap Mr. Malhotra (though he was talking with him but his eyes were only searching for her)

SN: nahi aisi baat nahi hein... tum itne din baad aye issi liye

Rajat: haan ana pada… kuch leke aya hoon aap logon ke liye (and gives him sweet box) itni badi deal crack ki hein humne toh socha kuch meetha hojaye (priya looks at him and says)

Priya: I am very sorry…mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha

Rajat: its k… dadi ne mujhe bataya aap log kyun aye the aj ghar… haan aur yeh deal ke papers bhi leke aya hoon mein saath mein aur yeh (he gives some papers to SN)

SN(with shock): divorce papers

Rajat: haan deal khatam rishta khatam… aap jaldi purvi ko bulayie aur papers par sign lijiye

SN: sorry beta par aj purvi divorce papers par sign nahi kar sakti

Rajat: kyun?

Priya: kyun ki woh Poona gayi hein

Rajat: poona

SN: uska bohat pending work baki tha toh woh yahan ane ke baad seedha Poona chali gayi

Priya: kal uske wapis ate hi mein usse sign le lungi

Rajat: thik hein toh fir mein chalta hoon (pinky enters the scene)

Pinky: meine gulab-jamun banaye hein thoda taste kar lo

Rajat: sorry aunty par mujhe gulab-jamun pasand nahi

SN: ek taste karo tumhe pasand ayenge purvi I mean pinky bohat ache banati hein

Rajat: fir ek toh taste karna padega (pinky serves him…he takes the first bite and says) iski taste toh jani pehchani hein

Priya: pehle bhi kabhi maa ne banaye ho toh tumne khaye honge (he nods)

Rajat(POV): maa ne nahi purvi ne banaye the (and he goes in FB)

FLASHBACK

(Someone knocks the door and purvi opens it)

Purvi: welcome back Mr (she greets him with a pleasant smile)

Rajat (smiles): yeh khushbu kis chij ki arahi hein itni

Purvi: meine kuch special banaya hein aj

Rajat: kya?

Purvi: surprise hein… tum fresh hoke ajao… mujhe bohat bhook lagi hein

Rajat: abhi aya

After few min

Rajat was surprised to see all his fav dishes

Rajat: yeh sab tumne banaya hein (she nods)

Purvi: aur yeh (shows him something)

Rajat: gulab-jamun

Purvi: kyun tumhe pasand nahi (he nods) acha (and feeds him one)

Rajat: yeh toh bohat acha hein (she smiles and he feeds her one)

FB Ends

SN: kya hua tumhe pasand nahi aya

Rajat: nahi nahi yeh toh bohat acha bana hein… jis kam ke liye aya tha woh toh hohaya…chalo ab mein chalta hoon

Pinky: okay beta aur haan tumhe yeh papers ke liye yahan tak ane ki jarurat nahi hein khama kha takhleef

Rajat: nahi nahi mujhe koi takhleef nahi (saying so he leaves….comes out and stands near his car) tum yahi ho yeh baat mujh tak pohchane ke liye shukriya

Back in the house

(SN goes to purvi)

SN: purvi

Purvi: ji uncle

SN: yeh rajat ne kuch papers diye hein (she takes it without asking anything…without saying anything to her he leaves her room…tears roll down her eyes)

SCENE 9

In MALHOTRA HOUSE

(Everyone was sitting and having some important discussion when again our hero enters with bang)

Rajat: hello everyone (even purvi was present there)

SN: hello beta

Rajat (with smile): meri biwi se milne aya hoon (and saying so looks at purvi) I mean honewali biwi se milne aya hoon… kahan hein priya

Pinky: woh abhi tak so rahi hein… tum kaho toh jaga doon mein usse

Rajat: nahi uski jarurat nahi hein…agar papers par sign huye ho toh wohi le ayie (purvi brings the paper and give to him…inside somewhere he was hoping that she must not have signed but he found her sign even he noticed her red n swollen eyes)

SN: tumne dadi se baat kar li

Rajat: ji uncle… ab seedha shaadi mein hi mulaqat hogi

SCENE 10

In RAJAT'S HOUSE

Dadi: tumse ek baat puchu

Rajat: haan

Dadi: aj mein purvi ke ghar gayi thi lekin ek baar bhi purvi mujhse milne nahi ayi

Rajat: purvi Mumbai mein nahi hein

Dadi: kya matlab

Rajat: woh apne papa ke pass chali gayi hein

SCENE 11

(purvi was standing alone and tears were rolling down her cheeks)

Purvi(POV) kash mein apna dil sambhal pati…pata hi nahi chala kab mera dil tumhe chahne laga…shayad tumhe dard mein dekh kar mujhe bohat takleef hone lagi aur dheere dheere tumhare problems mere problems kab ban gaye pata hi nahi chala…aur shayad na chahte huye bhi tumse pyaar hogaya (she remembers all the moments spent with him)

Voice: agar ansu khatam huye ho toh ye lo (gives her hanky)

Purvi: haan (she wipes out her tears and then turn to see the person) rajat

Rajat: mein nahi aunga toh aur kon ayega

Purvi: lekin aj toh tumhari shaadi hein na

Rajat: shaadi hein nahi thi

Purvi: thi ka kya matlab?

Rajat: dulhan fir bhaag gayi

Purvi: kya priya fir bhaag gayi

Rajat: priya nahi yeh (and shows her, her picture) isse hi dhoond rahe hein hum…angrily looks at her and says tumne yeh soch bhi kaise liya ki mein kisi aur se shaadi karunga… mujh jaise boring ha boring hi kehti ho na mujhe… haan toh mujh jaise boring insaan ko itna happening banaya aur chahti ho ki mein kisi aur se shaadi karlo

Purvi: aur priya (he shows her some video clip) yeh kisse shhadi kar rahi hein

Rajat: woh sab baad mein bataunga… pehle yeh batao ki mere saath chalogi ya nahi

Purvi: agar mana kiya toh

Rajat: utha ke le jaunga yahan se (she smiles and hugs him tightly)

Purvi: tumhe yaad hein tumne us din mujhe statue kiya tha

Rajat: haan yaad hein (both goes in fb)

FLASHBACK

Rajat: tumhe kitni baar kahan hein meri files ko haath mat lagao par nahi joh itni jaldi maan jaye woh purvi kahan (she smiles naughtily)

Purvi: acha chalo mein help karti hoon

Rajat: nahi uski koi jarurat nahi hein…. statue (and she stands still there…he searches his file…and after finding it out comes back to her) hm us din mujhe kitna pareshan kiya tha na tumne…. Its time for revenge (she tries to ask with her expressions but all in vain as he already came closer to her)

Purvi(POV): oh god please save

Rajat: koi nahi bachaye aj tumhe mujhse…(she just give shocked reaction….he keeps her both hands around his neck pulls her lil closer…goes near her to kiss but steps back…she closes her eyes in relief and the same moment he places a kiss on her forehead)

FB Ends

Purvi: statue… its time for my revenge (he smiles wider… she places his both hands around her waist…goes lil closer and is about to kiss his cheek but surprises him by sealing her lips with his promising to be forever with each other)

THE END

I hope you all like this one


End file.
